


15D15P: THG - Running In Place

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Running In Place

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _001\. Running In Place_  
>   
> 

Two ships passing in the night. Strangers on a train. Stories like theirs always had names of ways to move, to _go_ , to keep on searching in their titles.

District Twelve never _went_. It was a stagnant place, with the merchants on one side and the Seam trailing the other. There was no yellow-brick road to traverse, nowhere over the rainbow.

Madge Undersee lived at the center in a bedroom with a window like a tower. Gale would always be a stranger in a strange land in her world, no matter how many times he climbed up to her window.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
